


holf

by avocadophobic



Series: Redwood Herd [3]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Multi, REDWOOD POLY HMHMHMGMG YES, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadophobic/pseuds/avocadophobic
Summary: hfjfjkfkajskdf
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Ramsey Murdoch & Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch, Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Percival "Percy" King/Zora Salazar, Ramsey Murdoch/Zora Salazar, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Percival "Percy" King, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Ramsey Murdoch
Series: Redwood Herd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616050
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	holf

“So, errr. Sylves’, can ya’ ‘splain more bout’ yer’ fursona?” Zora squinted, crossing her arms and leaning further on the dinner table. “MoM! It’s not a fursona! He’s just a minotaur!” Sylvie defensively snapped, gripping his plastic spoon strong enough to BREAK IT— he did not break it. He angrily scooped up another spoon of cereal, frustratingly consuming it. “Cooome on.” Zora snickered. “Just tell her, Sylvester.” Percy took a bite of her white bread. Ramsey chuckled, kicking back to read (more like draw on) a newspaper. “Ffffine! He’s an anthropomorphic bull who’s really strong and smart and—“ His rambling was cut off as Zora stood up to proudly exclaim that—

“MA’ FURSONA IS A HOLF!”

”What.” Sylvie looked up at her, disgusted.

”Ya’ hear me! Issa’ holf! Half horse half wolf!” The cowgirl laughed.

”Uhh, ya’ like hoovd’ stuff, right.” 

“Do I even know you?” The teen got up, quietly leaving the room.

”Should we follow him?” Percy looked at Ramsey, raising a blonde eyebrow.

”Naaah, he’ll come get his cereal in exactly 4 minutes cause he feels bad.” He flipped the newspaper around.

”You’re right.” The cop quietly took a sip out of the buttered water.

**Author's Note:**

> comment ur fursona in the comment section below make sure to bookmark and kudos and please help i can’t feel my limbs


End file.
